batmansuperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Knight Falls
THIS PAGE IS NOT DONE. The Dark Knight Falls, '''or TDKF', would be the sequel to The Dark Knight but the prequel of The Dark Knight Rises, taking place between TDK and TDKR. It would be released in 2016. Contents Characters *Christian Bale as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox *Gary Oldman as Commissioner Gordon *Emma Stone as Babara Gordon/Batgirl (later Oracle) *TBA as Dick Grayson (Nightwing, later Robin, dies) *TBA as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Alfred Molina as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Joe Pesci as Garfield Lynns (but not Firefly in this film) Villains *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Basil Karlo/Clayface Heroes *Batman *Batgirl *Nightwing/Robin Locations *Wayne Enterprises *Batcave *Bruce Wayne's Mansion *Old Gotham *Gotham City *Wonder City *Gotham Pioneers Bridge Plot Three years after the death of Harvey Dent and the capture of the Joker, Batman is hated by everybody, so much that he never comes out again. Bruce wayne, however, is a different story. He is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, WayneTech, and the newly founded Wayne Corps. Wayne Corps specializes in vehicles since Applied Sciences is down in the dumps. However Lucius Fox, after he quit after the TDK, does not make the vehicles anymore. Instead it is a new intern named '''Garfield Lynns'. Meanwhile, at Gotham High School, a freak named Waylon Jones is being picked on because... well, you know. If you don't, go look him up. Anyway, eventually, he turned to a life of crime and broke into Wayne Enterprises. He killed several men, but stole the Croc Serum Wayne was working on. Long story short, he becomes Killer Croc. Later in the movie, Garfield mysteriously quits one day, and the only traces of him are a newspaper he left on Wayne's table, reading about Firefly. Firefly does not return, though. After that, Bruce gets home and Alfred tells him that there was a murder at Slaughter Swamp, and the guy who was murdered was a man named Cyrus Gold. But Bruce tells Alfred that there are more important things going on, and that he needs to track Garfield Lynns down. When Bruce gets down to the Batcave, Alfred shows him a new vehicle Wayne Corps made, the Batcraft, a submersible boat that can fly like a jet at speeds even he never saw. But Bruce is resiliant on finding Garfield. After, Batman goes to Commissioner Gordon, asking him if he has any data on Garfield Lynns, but he says no. Barbara, his daughter that he adopted after his wife and two kids moved to Cleveland (remember in TDKR when they said that? Well, it happened right after Harvey Dent died.) Barbara, at 20 years old, asks Batman for assistance, but Batman denies her and is gone. After that, back at the Batcave, Barbara hacks into Bruce's network and asks if she can be Batgirl, a fearless super-sidekick. (Remember she is a master at hacking.) Batman says if she can hack his channel then she's got skills. So Batman lets her on the team, after training her, of course. Sometime after that, a big building collapses in Downtown Gotham, and the wreckage is covered in thick clay. Bruce Wayne investigates the scene to scan fingerprints of a man named Basil Karlo. Commissioner G and the police force are there and Commissioner G tells Bruce that they do ''have records on a man named Basil Karlo. Gordon explains that he was jealous of a man in a film who was playing a villain, Clayface, so he went there and murdered the cast and crew. (For the history of Basil Karlo, go and look it up, ya emo.) Bruce tells Gordon that he needs to analyze this and goes back to the Batcave as Batman, and sees Batgirl standing there. Batgirl tells Batman that she met up with Killer Croc and they battled in the sewers and she is weak. Just then, in the Batcave, a big, huge clay monster rises next to Batman and Batgirl! They all have an epic battle, destroying almost everything in the Batcave. Clayface eventually pulls out a sniper and shoots Batgirl through the back! She collapses, but Batman is still fighting with Clayface! Clayface then mysteriously turns into a tiny ball of clay and escapes from Batman. Batman can now check on Batgirl. Batgirl is not good, though, and says she will never be able to crime-fight again. In the next scene at the hospital, Barbara is seen in a wheelchair, surprisingly okay. She survived! Her identity ios now revealed. Right then and there, a teenager comes up to Batman and says that he's in a tough case and with these two villains, Killer Croc and Clayface on the loose, Batman will never be able to cope. Batman agrees and takes this teenager back to the Batcave and trains him, learning his name is Dick Grayson, family of the Flying Graysons (again, look them up.) Dick Grayson is now Nightwing! After Batman and Nightwing brawl some bad guys, Barbara tunes in on Batman's channel and tells him that as her new identity, Oracle, she will guide him and Nightwing through their tough cookies. A robber then comes out of the jewelery store they saved from robbery and shoots Nightwing with a sniper, and Nightwing dies on the spot. Batman takes down the thug by using his grapple, and when the thug wakes up, he is hanging off the Gotham Pioneers Bridge. The thug confesses that Clayface and Killer Croc paid him to do this, but it was too late. Batman demanded where they were, and the thug said they made their base of operations in Wonder City, past Old Gotham under the Gotham Slums. Immediatly Batman takes off, leaving the criminal hanging there. Batman gets into Old Gotham, a place underground like no other, and all of a sudden, a ''long clay rope grabs Batman and pulls him into Wonder City. Batman is tired now, and looks up to see what awaits him. There stands the Killer Clayface, Killer Croc with tough clay armor on. How will Batman beat "them"? They have a tough, long brawl, Killer Clayface even through Batman through a couple of abandoned shops, too. But finally, Batman used all his gadgets on Killer Clayface, and finally made a wall collapse on Killer Clayface, squashing Killer Croc. But the clay on the ground next to Batman was Clayface, who had escaped when Killer Croc was defeated. Clayface then emerged from that tiny ball of clay on the ground to a double-the-size Clayface. Batman would have the battle of his life, now. Oracle guided him, and eventually beat Clayface. Clayface was no longer Clayface, he was a big mountain of clay that lay there in abandoned Wonder City. In the end, Wayne Corps shuts down and Applied Sciences is on the books again, and everything is ready for TDKR. Scenes Scene 1: Bruce & Alfred: Am I Really a Hero? (intro, talking scene) *(Batman films intro) *'Bruce Wayne', voiceover: "On that fateful night, three years ago today, I always look at myself a different way... a more... delusional way. Who is Batman? Is he a murderer? A hero? *(Scene goes to Alfred and Bruce in his mansion. Alfred is serving Bruce some wine.) *'Bruce:' Alfred, who do you see when you look at me? A murderer or a hero? *'Alfred: '''Do I really need to answer, sir? *'Bruce: No... but I'd like some answers. *'Alfred: '''We have more important news as of now. Applied Sciences is down in the dumps and is not doing well. At this rate Lucius will need to shut down and Wayne Enterprises will shut down and we'll be homeless and yada yada yada. *'Bruce: 'That's why I already covered it. I opened up a new company called Wayne Corps to replace Applied Sciences. You're right, at this rate, Applied Sciences will shut down, and that's okay. *'Alfred: 'No, you don't got it covered. Did you make sure Lucius is going to work at Wayne Corps instead? Otherwise Lucius will have no job. See that's the problem with you. You have too much stress on your hands and you always thing everything you do is right. Go down to Lucius and give him the job at Wayne Corps, now! *'Bruce: 'Stop YELLING at me Alfred! (Bruce leaves and Alfred looks dramatically at him leaving.) Scene 2: Bruce & Lucius (talking scene) *(Bruce arrives at Applied Sciences to see Lucius Fox there, and everything in the place is gone and packaged up.) *'Bruce: 'Lucius! *'Lucius: 'Bruce! What're you doing here, Applied Sciences is closed now! Shouldn't you be at Wayne Corps, the new market you created to replace this one? *'Bruce: 'I would never forget about you! Say, how would you like a job at Wayne Corps? You can do the same thing you did for me years ago! *'Lucius: 'Say, that's nice... but don't you remember three years ago, this night? The night I helped you catch the Joker? I told you that would be my last night and then I would quit. *'Bruce: 'But... *'Lucius: 'I'm sorry, Bruce, I can't. But hey, I know somebody who can replace me, it'll be like I never left! His name is Garfield Lynns, a new intern at Wayne Corps. I trained, him. *'Bruce: 'But, Lucius... *'Lucius: 'Ah, Bruce, it's nothing to scat at! Trust me, this guy, he'll be... like... *'Bruce: 'Like what? *'Lucius: 'Like... good. (And Lucius leaves, leaving Bruce looking dramatically at Lucius leaving. How many times did I say "leaving"?) Scene 3: Killer Croc (action scene) *(Waylon Jones, a nerdy high-schooler with mutated scaly skin, is walking down the hallway, being laughed at and picked on) *'Student 1: 'Hey, what's up, croc? (everyone else laughs and other students pick on him) *(At Lunch, Waylon is sitting all alone, and he gets hit with a blob of food. Other kids laugh). *(After school, at home (he is alone) he sits on the bed, thinking about himself) *'Waylon: 'What should I do? Everyone keeps picking on me... I'll make them pay... I'll make them pay good... *(Waylon busts out of his room and runs through the wall, out of the house. The next day at school, when a student picks on him, Waylon picks him up and throws him through the ceiling, injuring him. Waylon has now mutated even more, and he is bigger now.) *'Principal: '''(with tranqulizer agents) 'Stop right there! *(Waylon charges at the principal, the agent shoots the dart at him, but Waylon punches the dart in mid-air and it breaks. He runs right over the principal, injuring him and throwing the agent into the next classroom. He is injured. *(Waylon/Killer Croc, now, jumps through the roof of the school, escaping. He is running down the street, charging over cars and blowing them up easy like a mad bull. Action-y, eh?) *(Killer Croc eventually makes it to Downtown Gotham. He leaps onto the side of a building, bounces off of it, damaging the building, and then jumping right onto a helicopter, blowing it up in midair. KABOOSH!!) *'SWAT Officer '(in van on street) Oh, my God, we have a code 26-B, Chopper Thunder 82 is down and destroyed. We have been authorized to use deadly force. *(Killer Croc eventually makes it to WayneTech, busting his way through, destroying everything) *'SWAT Officer 2: 'We can't control this thing, we don't know what he'll do next! *(Choppers have now arrived, shooting at Killer Croc but actually destroy a big office tower next to him. The debris from the tower collapsing covers Killer Croc. Everyone thinks he is dead.) *(When the smoke clears, ash and debris are everywhere, even covering WayneTech, but Killer Croc is gone. Military and Officer Teams get into the debris. When it is cleared, they reveal a giant hole in the ground covered in dust from the building. Killer Croc had escaped!) *'Killer Croc: '(in sewers deep down) I got the WayneTech Croc Serum! (Killer croc drinks it and belches, and walks out of the shot). Scene 4: Bruce & Garfield (talking scene) *(At Wayne Corps) *'Bruce: 'So you're Garfield Lynns, the one who is replacing Lucius Fox for me? *'Garfield: 'Yeah yeah yeah, he trained me. Let's get this show on the road already, Mr. FancyWayne Pants. *'Bruce: 'You don't seem to be taking this seriously, if you're not gonna help me, you're fired. I don't know why Lucius, a man of high class would recommend someone like you, but let's see what ya got. *'Garfield: 'Now this (pointing to vehicle), this is a little something my fellow workers and I made, we call it the Batcraft. It is a submersible jet, meaning it can go under or above water, it goes fast, it's cool, and it goes high in the sky like a jet, and, well... I mean, it IS a jet, but... you know. *'Bruce: 'Hmm, alright, maybe you're not low-class. This is a cool vehicle that I can use for fast travel and underwater excavations. *'Garfield: 'Alright... now look, listen: I know you're the Bat. The famous Batman I've heard of. Now, I have to know you like Lucius Fox did. I know he knew you better because he was close with your dad and I wasn't... but, look. *'Garfield: '(camera goes to Bruce Wayne, with Garfield talking voiceover) I am good at my job, you want me to design a cool vehicle and tech-like junk like Fox did I'll do it. But between you and me... (camera goes back to Garfield) I don't really see an interest in being here. *'Bruce: '''(sighs) despite all your hard work you've done for me, designing this Batcraft, if you REALLY want to be let go... you're let go. Be free. *